


Scent

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo - Fandom, Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo
Relationships: Tony Mendez/August Walker, Tony Mendez/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 8





	Scent

室温还没高到足够让他出汗的程度…是味道让他浑身湿黏。可自己的激素水平一向偏低，即便是生理性的发情期也从没进入这样的应激状态。

哪里不对…  
他的意识因突来的生理现象而昏昏沉沉，迟钝地反应到自己并不在先前下榻的酒店房间里。Mendez尝试活动四肢，回应自己的却只有束缚带与无法并拢的双腿——有双手阻止了他的动作。  
谁…？  
抬头窥探的动作被拿捏下巴的手给接过，“啊，我们的先生终于醒了。”那声音先一步传至耳中，像针尖刺破笼罩在Mendez意识上那层迷雾。

房间里过分安静，Napoleon Solo的声音便显得格外清晰。Mendez仅仅与Solo先生在先前的航班上搭过几次话，内容都是些不痛不痒的闲谈，只不过男人嗓音实在独特，自己才会对这位热衷于对周围散发自身魅力的奇怪特工有些记忆。  
然后他看见“我们”中的另一个。  
Walker。Tony昏昏沉沉的想，大概是Sloane局长身边那个少言寡语的处刑官。  
都是怪人。他在脑中评价。  
“头还晕吗？”  
上方传来Napoleon的问询，语气里是现在的Mendez辩不出真假的关切。他想开口回话，张开嘴舌头却直发软，他挣扎片刻最终妥协为醉汉一般的摇头晃脑，算是用行动填上了问题的答案。  
Napoleon拍了拍他的脸，Mendez希望自己皱眉的动作明显到足够让对方停下这轻佻的动作。“你没在服用药物。”那人对自己陈述，“准备趁着工作期间好好发泄一番？”  
真会说话。  
关于自己的那些露骨又冒犯的猜想让人恼火。只不过作为一个在任务期间发了情的omega，面对再多恶意的揣测也似乎缺乏反驳的立场。  
Napoleon贴近来，属于alpha的味道冲得Mendez直皱眉。男人问他身上有没有预备的抑制剂，声音如凝脂般细腻勾人。如果有的话自己又怎么会落到如此下场，Tony自暴自弃地腹诽，却只是在令人窒息的alpha气味中摇了摇头。  
“没有...”他吸了吸鼻子，试图再解释一会，“我通常……”——激素水平很低。  
Mendez没来得及说完这话，空气中的alpha信息素正和自己的信息素纠缠交战。这对于发情的omega来说就是过分醇厚的酒酿，火辣又醉人。中年男子被熏得浑身发软，暗暗不解面前的两位alpha异样的平静，丝毫没有给信息素撼动的模样。  
“抱歉，”他就要忘了自己还被绑着，摆头时才又意识到正被束缚。“你们能不能帮我……”  
“看，”Napoleon接过Mendez的后话，向着身后的Walker说道，“既然他都开口了。”随即转身对上Antony闪烁的目光，双手自然地落在对方的腰带上。  
什么？  
他感到手掌下的身躯迅速紧绷起来，颤栗着试图躲闪Napoleon未完成的动作。“什么？！”方才还迷迷糊糊的男人霎时间清醒了几分，那张泛着潮红的脸很快被错愕主导。而这些反抗对Napoleon而言并非阻碍，那位讨厌的万人迷凑近来，裹挟着旖旎的玫瑰气味封缄住他的唇。

湿滑的舌肉相当热情，像是要尝遍Mendez口腔每一寸味道，伴着男人时不时地轻轻吸吮叫omega只有瘫软了身体任由摆布的份。只是不知道浓重的alpha气息是不是也在其计划中，被深吻绊住的Tony让那漂亮alpha的信息素浸了个透，玫瑰样的气息侵入肉体，转而燃成冲顶的欲望。  
想要。  
他勉强睁开眼睛，视线中全然是Napoleon Solo的模样。尽管大致猜想到了这莫名其妙的发情期与面前两个alpha脱不了干系，滚烫的身体却容不得Tony再多思考半分。  
帮我……抑制剂…  
原先构想的请求变得支离破碎，alpha用信息素轻而易举地在omega脑内植进更多有关肉欲的渴望，从而令那反抗的推搡也逐渐软化。  
情欲蒸腾中他被身上的alpha捏住下巴，玫瑰味的男人向他宣读他的命运。  
——将你分食。

他从没想过容纳alpha的生育结。  
可也从没考虑通过同时和两个alpha性交来避免被标记。  
眼前的alpha惺惺作态地给出选项，实际早将omega的退路剔除得一干二净。要么在度过发情期的性爱中“不可避免的”被标记，要么同时吃下两位alpha的阴茎，用另一种淫乱的方式求取个安全的结果。他的脑子早被过载的欲望烧坏，竟荒谬地觉得臆想中的画面至少挺火辣。  
最后的反抗随着底裤被一并扒下扔到一旁，让omega粉嫩的阴户和后穴终于见到即将占有它们的主人。晶亮的淫液从肉缝里吐出来，迫不及待一样催促着侵犯。  
“放松，你的身体可没你这么害臊。”Solo耐心地劝哄，随即探将手指放进小穴搅动，不一时就换得omega粗重的喘息。Mendez的阴唇夹着男人手指，一下下不自然地瑟缩着。情欲在信息素的催长下燃得愈加旺盛，温热的淫水接连在Solo的亵弄下涌出洞穴。  
他索性抽出手指，就着手上的湿黏拂揽溢出肉洞的蜜液。“对，就是这样。”alpha笑眯眯地评价。“你像个热情的妓女。”  
纵然早已对面前万花从中的alpha有所耳闻，可当那些床笫之流的下流话直指自己时，Mendez依旧不可避免地涨红了脸。像是诚心附和他一样，omega被催得火热的肉体用不住的颤抖回应对方。而始作俑者抓住机会将他的双腿分开，倾身吻在男人的大腿内侧。唇肉火燎般的触感烧得Mendez想逃，偏偏另一人在这时靠近，叫他刚好闪进自己的怀抱。  
即便是现在局长的副官也是副不苟言笑的模样——哪怕他的信息素浓烈得像是要生吞了Mendez似的。“啊…Wal……”他犹豫自己是否该这样称呼对方而住了口，偏偏因为现如今软糯下去的声音显得绵延不绝，倒多了点绝非本意的羞赧。  
正被他叫到名字的男人俯下身来，如坚冰的轮廓似乎比方才暖化了一些。男人低手扶住Mendez的脸颊，温度稍凉，多少点醒了晕沉的omega。“我在这。”Walker算是应了那声没有下文的呼唤，凑上前吻住他的脸，烟火味道堪堪碰上对方嘴角。Mendez的头向着August的方向小小偏了一下，又迅速被下体传来的酥麻快意惊扰。这下不仅仅是那流水的小洞，赤裸的omega整个人也随着Napoleon的吮吻瑟缩。  
他如入网的猎物般无助，逐渐涣散的瞳孔又说明如今最要紧的是如何填平自己这沟壑一样汹涌的欲望。Walker贴上来，冷而淡的信息素中和了些许Solo的甜香。Mendez透过自己的泪迷迷糊糊瞧他，又迷迷糊糊想到冬日枝桠上的雪。  
他的雪并没有他那般闲情雅致，低头埋首进男人的胸脯间，伸出舌便将殷红的乳头勾进嘴含吮舔弄起来。这动作带动了Mendez的脚趾，那小东西相当坦诚地随快感而蜷缩。他们喜欢字面意义上的品尝自己。omega在接受着异性亲吻时胡乱地想，那两位alpha分别吻着他的乳晕和下体。他承认自己不大了解alpha的床事偏好，只是事实证明他自己的身体中意这一套。落在乳尖上的亲吻逐渐转归成啃咬，加上Walker蹭在男人胸部的胡茬令胸乳那淫靡的痛痒感愈加响亮。  
等到Tony再咽不下自己的啜泣，Napoleon Solo只是施力，让方才夹紧半分的双腿又重新大开。躲在腿间的肉缝被迫接受alpha目光露骨而贪婪的洗礼，心理层面的羞耻是最难以忍受的部分，可惜并拢双腿的动作受了阻碍，那掰开自己双腿的alpha丝毫没有停手的意思，“别哭。”他听见顽劣的alpha如此安慰到，只是被对方怜惜的所谓眼泪也通通叫Napoleon用唇舌从自己的阴唇处吸吮了干净。  
情场浪子的舌肉似乎专为欢愉所生，轻易的拨弄便将omega燥热的躯壳燃得更盛。年长者挺直了脖颈，强咽下几声下流喘叫，却将颧骨耳尖的绯色又染深一层。淫穴缩合的节奏格外诱人，连带着打乱了猎物的哀鸣。他的薄唇一刻不停地颤抖开合，从喉咙里挤出的字节已然让过浓的情欲熔成模糊的一团。  
伴着荆棘的花陡然离开了他淫湿的下体，挟着身源于Mendez自己的苦酒味返回他的面颊。乳首的刺激不知何时也退了下去，自然而然地接管了Napoleon原先的领地。此时此刻omega多少已经放弃了推拒的荒唐想法——他做不到，或许也并不想。他的侵略者们恶劣又骄傲，笃定能够将他分食。  
思及此处，年长的omega反而找回了以往的些许自持。拜自己特殊的工作性质所赐，临在越发困难危急的境况，便越是需要清醒的思绪。Mendez向来不认为这是哪门子长处，偏偏在这荒诞又确乎险要的情境里，中年男人想要来根烟。  
这可不是什么力量悬殊的角力。  
他像剖析任务般思量着当下的处境，怔愣时顺从地接下alpha们热切下流的亵弄，只是漫不经心地遗憾唇上少了熟悉的滤嘴触感。  
这当然是场猎捕，优等的alpha们出于欲望而构筑的游戏。他看着他们的獠牙，好奇它们吻上自己咽喉时会是什么样。  
哦，是这样啊。  
他的脑细胞读完了自己有关于猎捕的结论，近乎懒散的对他发言。  
寒冷融进他光裸的下身，叫他不住哆嗦起来，尽管那细微的动作同撩拨起的反应相比不值一提。他蜷缩在男人们的怀里，宛若自己是块汪洋里的浮冰，然后是什么火热滚烫的东西贴上来，叫omega发出串绵软的颤音，蛮横地扯回他松懈作一团的思绪。  
于是Mendez抬起目光，只见August Walker俯在自己腿间，而那挺立的阴茎正挤在他瑟缩的肉缝前。不安的海浪顷刻间淹没了他，他意识到危险，而对方在他能发出任何求饶的词汇前蛮横地嵌了进去。


End file.
